Sabrina Corinthos
by SaraCiuzio
Summary: It has been a few months since Michael and Sabrina. Michael and Sabrina is recommended reading, but not required. After finding out that Sonny is Sabrina's father, she attempts to navigate her new family life. Could that lead to new love, or an old love rekindled?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I know it has been over 2 years since I promised a sequel to Michael & Sabrina. I had written a few chapters and then misplaced my external hard-drive that it was on. If you are new, thanks for checking this story out. If you haven't previously read Michael & Sabrina, I recommend it.

 **A/N 2** : This story was come with in 2015 and written in 2016 so Sabrina and Morgan are both alive and Patrick is still in Port Charles.

* * *

It had been a few months since the truth had come out. Sabrina and Sonny were forming a father/daughter relationship. Sabrina and Michael were past the awkwardness and had began to form a brother/sister relationship. Sabrina had helped Michael and Sonny bury the hatchet. They by no means were back to father and son, but it now seemed possible to not forget, but to move forward after what Sonny had done to AJ. Sonny had come to the realization that everything happened for a reason. If he hadn't been fighting Michael for Avery, he never would have found out that Sabrina was his daughter, and for that, he was grateful.

* * *

Sabrina walked up to Sonny's house and knocked on the door.

Philly answered the door, "Hello, Ms. Santiago."

Sabrina said, "Hi Philly. Can I come in?"

Philly stepped aside, "Of course."

Philly gestured for Sabrina to enter the living room, "Boss? Ms. Santiago is here to see you."

Sonny smiled, "Send her in."

Sabrina walked up to Sonny.

Sonny hugged Sabrina, "Hi Sabrina."

Sabrina said, "Hi." As Sabrina hugged him, multiple thoughts ran through her head. Was it too soon to call him 'dad'? But calling him 'Sonny' seemed weird now, since they were forming a father/daughter relationship.

When Sonny released from the hug, he looked at Sabrina for a moment. Sabrina tucked a hair behind her ear and looked down.

After another minute of him looking at her, Sabrina said, "What?"

Sonny laughed quietly to himself, "I just don't know how I didn't see it."

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "See what?"

Sonny sighed, "You are the spitting image of your mother."

Sabrina smiled, "I am?" Sonny said, "Oh yeah. You look just like her."

Sabrina smiled. She knew that she would never meet her mother, but took comfort in knowing that she looked just like her.

Sonny gestured for Sabrina to sit down.

Sabrina asked, "Do-do you have a picture of my mother? I know you said that I look just like her but, I-I would like to know what she looked like."

Sonny smiled and sighed sadly, "Of course.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a photo. It was him and Lily on their wedding day. Sabrina took the photo into her hands and tears welled into her eyes, "Oh my god. You're right. I do look just like her."

Sabrina looked at Sonny and Sonny said, "Well, I'd like to think that you got some of your features from me."

Sabrina and Sonny laughed and Sabrina wrapped her arms around Sonny, resting her head on his shoulder, as she wiped her eyes.

After a moment, she let go and looked at the picture of her parents.

Sabrina looked at the photo for another moment before looking back at Sonny, "Do-do you think that I could have this? I-I'd really like a photo of my parents together?"

Sonny looked at the photo and then back at Sabrina, "Of course. It's yours."

Sabrina laughed and wiped her eyes again as she carefully placed the photo into her purse.

Before anything else could be said, Morgan stormed in. "Dad! I need to talk to you. Now."

Sonny stood up, "Alright, Morgan. Calm down. First, would it kill you to say 'hello' to your sister?"

When Sonny said 'sister', it made Sabrina smile instantly. She was still getting used to being someone's sister. She went from having basically no family at all, other than Juan to BAM! Instant family.

Sabrina stood up as Morgan walked toward her. Sabrina gave Morgan a quick kiss on the cheek as she hugged him, "Hi Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled, "It's good to see you Morgan."

When Sabrina let go, she went for her purse, "I'll go and let you two talk."

Before she could even reach her bag, Morgan said, "No. It's okay. You can stay. What I am going to say effects you too."

Sabrina looked at Morgan wary, "Okay..."

Sonny looked at Morgan, "What is this about Morgan?"

Morgan sighed, "It's about Silas Clay."

Sonny looked at Morgan, "Look, your mother and I already apologized for that."

Morgan interrupted Sonny, "It's not that. GH was going through Silas's things and they found something that he had buried."

Sonny and Sabrina looked at each other for a moment, before looking back at Morgan.

Sonny asked, "What did they find?"

Morgan sighed, "Avery's paternity test."

Sabrina and Sonny looked at each other in confusion for a moment. When neither said anything,

Morgan continued, "Silas lied. He never showed me, Mom, or Kiki the results of the tests. He just said that Mom and Avery didn't show DNA."

Sabrina said, "And...?"

As Morgan pulled something out of his pocket, he said, "This says the Mom and Avery _**do**_ share DNA. And the only way that is possible is if she is my daughter, not my sister. Right?"

Sonny looked at Sabrina and Sabrina said, "Right."

Morgan handed to paper to Sabrina, "Am I right? Is Avery my daughter?"

Sabrina unfolded the paper and after a moment said, "Yeah. You're right."

She turned to Sonny before continuing, "I'm sorry. Avery's not your daughter. She's your _grand_ daughter."

* * *

 **A/N** : I always felt like Morgan should have been Avery's father. I kept hoping that that would come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina walked into Sonny's living room and saw Carly sitting on the couch next to Morgan playing with Avery. It was an adjustment period for everyone, but Sonny was coping with losing Avery as his daughter, but gaining her as his granddaughter.

Carly looked up, "Sabrina. Hey. How are you?" Carly hugged Sabrina.

Sabrina said, after she let go, "Good. I just came here to see Da- I mean Sonny." Sonny stood up, "You know, you can call me Dad. I mean, I am your dad. We now have what most people would consider a father/daughter relationship. You don't have to but... you could."

Sabrina smiled, "That's, um, that's actually what I was coming to talk to you about.

Sonny looked at Sabrina, "Oh." Sabrina sighed deeply, "Yeah. I was thinking about changing my last name."

That last sentence got Carly and Morgan's attention. Sonny looked at Sabrina, "Really?"

Sonny walked toward Sabrina, "You don't have to."

Morgan looked up from Avery, "Yeah. I mean most people would want to change their name _from_ Corinthos to be further detached from Dad. Not the other way around."

Carly gently hit Morgan's shoulder, "Morgan!"

Sabrina smiled, "Morgan may be right." She turned to Sonny before continuing, "But, I am not most people. I am your daughter, and am proud to be."

Sonny hugged Sabrina. Sabrina said, "Soon, I will be Sabrina Rivera Corinthos."

Sonny looked at Sabrina, "You're taking your mother's name too?"

Sabrina nodded and Sonny continued, "I think that she would have been very happy."

Sabrina said, "Thank you..."

After a moment, Sabrina said, "Dad."

Sabrina and Sonny hugged and Carly looked at them smiling with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Sonny walked up to the Nurses' station.

Felix saw him and instantly stiffened. He may be Sabrina's father, but he still saw him as a ruthless mobster.

Sonny asked, "Where's Sabrina?"

Felix said, "Uh, uh, there she is."

Sonny turned and saw Sabrina walking his way, "Sabrina."

Sabrina hugged Sonny, "Hi Dad."

Sonny pulled away, "Okay. I got your text. What's going on?"

Sabina reached into her pocket, "I got all of my new IDs."

Sabrina pulled out her driver's license, her GH ID Tag, and pulled out her phone and showed Sonny a pic of her new Social Security card, "I am now a Corinthos in every way. Biologically and legally."

Sonny smiled, "I love you, Sabrina." Sabrina smiled widely, "I love you, too, Dad."

* * *

 **A/N** : I know this chapter is super short, and since Chapter 3 is also short, I will be uploading these back-to-back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina was standing at the Nurses' Station going over paperwork when Felix snuck up behind her and put both hands on her hips causing Sabrina to jump and elbow Felix in the stomach, "Oh! Damn girl. You really _**are**_ a Corinthos." Sabrina turned around, "What does that mean?"

Felix, still rubbing his stomach replied, "You get scared and you go into fight mode instantly." snapping his fingers at 'instantly'.

Sabrina smirked, "Well, maybe you just shouldn't sneak up on people when they are concentrating."

Felix chuckled, "Sorry Nurse _Corinthos_." putting emphasis on Corinthos.

Sabrina sighed as she put her pen down, "Okay. What up with the emphasis on Corinthos?"

Felix put his elbow over a pile of files, "I just don't get why you had to change your last name. I mean, what was wrong with Santiago? Isn't making your name Corinthos putting a target on your back for Sonny's enemies?"

Sabrina took a deep breath, "First of all, a target is already on my back thanks to Julian Jerome's rag." Sabrina smirked to herself, but Felix saw it.

Felix sighed, "What?" Sabrina said, "You know, you sound just like my brother."

Felix smiled, "Which one?" Sabrina slapped Felix playfully with the file she reading. She and Felix laughed.

Sabrina said, "Morgan. When I told my dad that I was going to change my last name, Morgan said most people would want to detach themselves from the name Corinthos."

Felix grimaced, "I don't agree with everything Morgan does, but, in this case, I have to agree with him."

Sabrina sighed, annoyed, "Look, I get that you don't like that Sonny's my dad, but he is. And I am really enjoying having a relationship with him."

Felix sighed, "You finally kicked Carlos out of your life, and now it just feels like you are going from bad to worse. From mob enforcer to mob _ **ster.**_ "

Sabrina sighed, "Look, Fe. Sonny is my dad. Nothing is going to change that. And, it would really mean a lot to me if you had my back on this."

Felix put his hands up, "Fine."

Sabrina looked up when the elevator rang and saw Dante and Nathan getting off, in full police mode.

Felix murmured half to Sabrina and half to himself, "Wonder if your dad did anything."

Dante walked up to the Nurses' station, "We're looking for the gunshot vic that was admitted."

Felix looked on the computer, "Room 1023."

Dante said, "Thanks."

Felix continued, "Don't know how much help he'll be. He's still unconscious."

Dante sighed, "Thanks."

Dante and Nathan started to walk away when Sabrina said, "What, you're so busy, you can't say 'hi' to your baby sister?"

Dante smiled as Sabrina walked down to meet Dante and they hugged.

Dante said as he broke the hug, "You know my partner, Detective Nathan West?"

Sabrina shook Nathan's hand, "Nice to see you, well, meet you, formally."

Nathan smiled, "You too."

Dante took notice to Sabrina's GH ID tag, "Morgan told me about this. I don't know whether to say congrats or good luck."

Sabrina smiled, "How about congrats. 'Cause I've been through this with Morgan _and_ Felix." looking back at Felix slightly.

Dante swallowed, "You're my sister, and if you're happy, I'm happy."

Sabrina smiled bigger, "I am."

Sabrina put her hand on Nathan's shoulder, "You keep my big brother safe."

Dante rolled his eyes and took a step back in embarrassment, "My god. You are starting to sound like my mother."

Sabrina laughed, "Okay, I wouldn't go that far. But, I have to look out for you." Nathan chuckled at this. Dante, wanting to get out of this conversation, "Ah, we-we gotta get back to the station. Right, Nathan?" Nathan looked at Dante in confusion, "We do? Riiiight. We do. Bye Sabrina." Sabrina chucked to herself, "Bye Dante. Detective West."

Once Nathan and Dante were in the elevator, Nathan turned to Dante, "So, is your sister single?" Dante looked at Nathan like he had 3 noses and pointed his index finger at him, "Don't even think about it." Nathan put his hands up, "Got it."

* * *

Felix turned to Sabrina when she went back to her file, "It's comforting to know that you're whole family isn't full of law-breakers."

Sabrina sighed, "Felix, please. Give it a rest." Felix sighed, "Fine. You won't hear another word from me about your daddy the mobster." Sabrina dropped her pen and glared at Felix. Before Sabrina could say anything, Felix said, "Starting now." Sabrina laughed.

Sabrina's phone buzzed.

Felix came back over all interested, "Who is that? Detective Hot Pants?"

Sabrina laughed, "No, it's my dad. He wants to know if I can come over to his place after my shift."

Felix looked at Sabrina's phone, "What does he want?" Sabrina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I go."


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina walked into Sonny's living room, "Hi Dad."

Sonny got up off of the couch, "Sabrina. Hi."

Sabrina and Sonny sat down, "So… What's going on?"

Sonny laughed at how much his daughter was like him. No BS, straight to the point. "It's nothing bad, don't worry. I, uh, I have a casino opening in Atlantic City. But, I can't go because Morgan is still adjusting to Avery. So, I was wondering if you would be willing to go on my behalf."

Sabrina looked shocked, "Me? Wow. Uh, what would I be doing?"

Sonny smiled, "Looking at the location. Seeing if it would be a good place to build a casino."

Sabrina smiled, "You really want me to?"

Sonny's smile started to fade, "Do you not want to? Because I totally understand if you don't."

Sabrina put her hands on top of her dad's, "No, dad, it's not that. I'm just surprised. That you trust me to make a business decision."

Sonny's smile began to reappear, "So, will you?"

Sabrina thought for a minute, "Can I bring someone with me?"

Sonny said, "Of course. Of course. Oh, and did I mention, the hotel will be paying for everything?"

Sabrina smiled wide, "Really? Well, they must really want your business."

Sonny laughed, "So, is that a yes?" Sabrina smirked, "Hmm, let's see. A free weekend to AC, an opportunity to do something special with my dad. Hell yeah."

Sabrina and Sonny laughed.

Sabrina looked around, "So… How's Morgan doing? And better question, how are YOU?"

Sonny sighed, "Luckily Avery already loved her ' _brother_ ' so for her it was an easy adjustment. Morgan… I think he's getting there. He doesn't quite grasp the responsibilities yet that being a father truly is." S

onny sighed, "I, of course am going to miss being Avery's dad, but I'm happy for Morgan. I'm just relived that Ava agreed to share custody with Morgan."

Sabrina chuckled, "So, I guess Ava isn't 100% evil."

Sonny shook his head slightly, "No.. not 100%"

Sabrina laughed, "Dad…"

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was super short because it was just a filler. I will try to post the next either later today or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina walked up to Patrick as he exited a patient's room. Patrick said, "Hi, Sabrina." Sabrina said, "Hey. Do you have a minute?" Patrick looked concerned, "Sure."

Patrick and Sabrina walked to a private corner in the hallway, "What's going on?" Sabrina sighed, "Do you have plans this weekend?" Patrick looked at Sabrina, a little confused, "No. Why?" Sabrina said, "How would you like to go on an all expenses paid trip to Atlantic City this weekend with me?"

Patrick looked at Sabrina in confusion, "Wha…?" Sabrina continued, "My dad, he has the opportunity to open a casino, but needs to look at the space, but with Morgan adjusting to Avery, he can't go. So he asked me. And he said I can bring a guest. So? What do you say?"

Patrick thought for a moment, "If I can get Anna to watch Emma for the weekend, sure."

Sabrina put her hand over her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about Emma. Of course you can't go on a last minute trip. What was I thinking?" Sabrina started to walk away, when Patrick grabbed her wrist lightly, "Hey, I have never seen Emma or Anna complain about some overnight one-on-one time. When do we leave?" Sabrina smiled, "Whenever we want. My dad is letting us use his private jet." Patrick smiled, "Wow."

* * *

After Patrick's shift, he went to Anna's suite at the Metro Court. Patrick was nervous to ask Anna.

Anna came out of her bedroom, "Sorry about that Patrick. What's up?" Patrick sighed, "I was wondering if you could watch Emma this weekend?" Anna sighed and smiled, "Of course. I would love some one-on-one time with my granddaughter. Can I ask why? Pulling some doubles at the hospital?"

Patrick laughed nervously, "Actually, no. Uh, Sabrina…" Patrick cleared his throat before continuing, "Sabrina invited me to all expenses paid weekend to Atlantic City." Anna said, "Ah, I see." Patrick put his hands up, "But, I know that this is an uncomfortable situation and I can just ask someone else."

Patrick grabbed his coat and started to leave, but Anna grabbed his arm, "Patrick, that's not what I am saying at all. Do you think that I think that because Robin is MIA, you have to stay single and available for her?"

Patrick nodded slowly and Anna continued, "Look, I wish that you and Robin had been able to make it work. But I know that that isn't going to happen and I can see that you still have feelings for Sabrina. With you and Sam broken up, I take it you want to try to make it work with Sabrina?"

Patrick nodded and Anna sighed, "I love you, and I wish you all the best and happiness in the world. And if Sabrina is it, then, despite how I feel about her father, I hope that you two can make it work."

Patrick smiled and hugged Anna, "Well, it could be worse. She could be Julian's daughter." Anna pulled out of the hug slightly to look at Patrick and laughed slightly, "True." Anna went back into the hug and Patrick and Anna both laughed.


End file.
